Esmeraldas e Safiras: nem sempre o caminho do amor é o mais simples
by sabrinahanson
Summary: O mundo ninja está mudado. A guerra trouxe muitos prejuízos, muitos desfalques. Naruto está cansado de não ter nada pra fazer. Sakura só pensa no trabalho, enquanto Kakashi escreve seus romances pervertidos, Mesmo assim o amor acontece e mesmo em meio a dificuldades ele perdura.


**Escrevo apenas por lazer. Nenhum personagem me pertence, só as doidices. Espero que se divirtam. Não classifico essa fic como +18, mas para os desavisados, teremos alguns hentais. Espero que tenha comentários, reviews, etc. É um pouco constrangedor escrever para pessoas invisíveis. Primeira vez escrevendo sobre Naruto. Minhas especialidade é o mundo de Harry Potter. Fica a dica! Divirtam-se! **_P.s. Não tenho beta, então me perdoem por qualquer coisa fora do lugar._

**Prólogo**

**Esmeraldas e Safiras: nem sempre o caminho do amor é o mais simples**

Naruto Uzumaki é um rapaz de dezoito anos, extremamente desatento, simpático e alegre, às vezes até um pouco inocente. Determinado e explosivo, sempre faz as pessoas sorrirem. É um ninja muito autoconfiante, poderoso e forte. Seu falecido mestre e padrinho, Jiraiya ajudou-o a tornar-se mais poderoso, um pouco mais pervertido e ainda mais estonteante. É realmente inteligente, se importa com o próximo e uma de suas características marcantes é seu apetite.

O loiro de orbes azuis seria capaz de comer diversos rámens por dia. Seu apetite é algo extremamente deselegante e engraçado. Dentre muitas missões e guerras, Naruto descobre toda a verdade sobre seu nascimento, de como e porque a kyuubi foi selada dentro de si. Isso o deixa mais leve, pelo simples fato de superar todo o sentimento de exclusão que sofreu desde pequeno. Ele nasceu como filho do 4º Hokage, Namikaze Minato e da 2º jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. Seus pais o nomearam com o nome do personagem principal do primeiro livro de Jiraiya.

Desde muito jovem nutre um sentimento muito forte por Sakura Haruno, sua amiga e companheira de equipe. Jamais conseguiu se envolver de forma séria com alguém durante todo o tempo em que esteve fora de Konoha. Apesar da idade e de todos os transtornos que os hormônios lhe causaram, o loiro de cabelos espetados continuava fiel ao seu sentimento, ignorando inclusive a paixão que Hinata Hyuuga nutria por ele.

O jovem faz parte do time Kakashi e de algum tempo para cá vem estado entediado, pois são poucas as missões. Houve muitas perdas na guerra e muitos clãs foram dizimados. Kakashi resolveu tornar-se escritor de romances e quando não está treinando, está escrevendo. Sakura sempre está ocupada, sendo ela uma exímia Iryo-nin.

A bela jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa atende a chamados o tempo todo, além de cobrir os plantões no hospital. Ela, Naruto e Kakashi são um time há quase três anos e nesse tempo não tiveram nenhum desentendimento. Sakura fora por muito tempo apaixonada pelo moreno Sasuke Uchiha, mas isso era passado. Agora ela era uma jovem mulher, atarefada, inteligente e uma ninja fantástica. Assim como Naruto, ela era provida de muitos talentos. Teve que superar o fato de ter a testa grande, de não ser vista por Sasuke (que se tornara mau) e de aturar Naruto a chamando de baixinha, afinal o loiro havia crescido e ficado quase um palmo maior que a bela garota de olhos verdes.

Naruto e Kakashi sempre se encontravam nas termas e ficavam horas e horas falando de mulher. O loiro vivia dando idéias para os livros do Sensei. Ao menos, imerso em águas quentes, Naruto parecia controlar mais sua energia exacerbada. Certa vez, Sakura viu os dois conversando e ficou espiando. Primeiro olhou Kakashi e depois Naruto. Reparou em cada detalhe, em cada aspecto e não, muito depois, ela se arrependeu. A imagem dos dois de peito nu, ambos molhados ficava flutuando em sua mente. Por diversas vezes corou só por falar com o Sensei e o loiro.

No próximo sábado Sakura completará 19 anos e Ino, juntamente com Tsunade estão organizando uma singela festa para comemorar. Ino sempre diz que a amiga precisa se distrair, largar um pouco o trabalho, então conversou com Tsunade e ambas decidiram por fazer uma comemoração mais do que merecida para Sakura.


End file.
